gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Damage
$35,000 ( ) $? ( ) $? ( ) |todo = Prepare for Criminal Damage. Cause the highest value of damage to vehicles and other players. }} Criminal Damage is a Freemode Event featured in Grand Theft Auto Online, added as part of the Freemode Events Update. Description Like other Freemode Events in GTA Online, the players in the current session will be notified that Criminal Damage will begin soon. A 3 minute countdown period will begin. Once begun, the objective is fairly simple: cause the most damage, by racking up the destruction costs. The top 3 players who've caused the most costly damage will be listed in the Gold, Silver, Bronze leaderboard located at the bottom right of the HUD. Players have 5 minutes to cause destruction. During Criminal Damage, police will not respond to any crimes committed, however existing wanted levels will not be removed once the mode starts. Vehicle Values The value at which each vehicle is worth when destroyed is the same as the price of the vehicle. However, the following is a list of all non-purchasable vehicles and their values during this mission: *Boxville (all variants) = $25,000 *Burrito (all variants) = $13,000 *Bison (other variants) = $30,000 *Dubsta and Dubsta2 = $120,000 *Daemon (lost variant) = $20,000 *Emperor (standard) = $8,000 *Emperor (beater variant) = $5,000 *FQ 2 = $50,000 *Futo = $9,000 *Gang Burrito (lost variant) = $16,000 *Granger (other variants) = $35,000 *Habanero = $42,000 *Manana = $8,000 *Peyote = $12,000 *Phoenix = $20,000 *Rancher XL (other variants) = $9,000 *Ruiner = $10,000 *Ruffian = $10,000 (Story Mode price rather than GTA Online price) Some vehicles' values are different from their price on websites purchasable: *Buccaneer = $28,000 *Rebel = $7,000 Originally, some of the most expensive vehicles which can spawn naturally had values as their purchasable price, however as part of the Smuggler's Run update , these vehicles are all capped at $750,000.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fRkJ5lNCC0 *Titan = $2,000,000 *Annihilator = $1,825,000 *Buzzard = $1,750,000 *Luxor = $1,625,000 *Frogger = $1,300,000 *Shamal = $1,150,000 To prevent the player from using extremely expensive DLC vehicles to boost their score, the game does not permit many DLC vehicles, such as the Luxor Deluxe, Ruiner 2000, Ramp Buggy, Oppressor and Phantom Wedge, whose prices are extremely high. Some original vehicles, such as the Rhino Tank also do not count. Instructional Messages Tips *Fairly obviously, the player is either going to need a high-powered/highly damaging weapon or vehicle. In terms of availability, beginner players should stick to Grenades and Sticky Bombs, unless they have any armed vehicles. Higher level players should choose something with an explosive cannon for the most effective use. A Hydra, Savage and Rhino are good picks, for their infinite ammo, fast reload times, and their functionality. *Causing a pile-up of cars is the best way to cause more damage. This way, the player has the chance of taking the lead quicker than if they destroy cars individually; one after the other. *Be ready - chances are, players will immediately start taking the lead, and once players begin the to take the lead, it can be tricky to catch up and take their position. Remember to be ready, in a safe, suitable (somewhere with a lot of traffic) spot, and be equipped with the chosen weapon/vehicle. *Pegasus vehicles called in by the player will also count towards the total damage, with higher-cost vehicles such as the Swift Deluxe contributing up to $750,000 towards the score. Pegasus will generally gain a 5 minute cooldown once this Freemode Event begins, although there are workarounds which allow the player to not be affected by the cooldown. **If this happens, use one of the weaponized vehicles such as an APC, Weaponized Tampa, or Dune FAV as temporary to destroy other vehicles. *An exploitable method is to register as a CEO through SecuroServ, request any aircraft, such as a Buzzard Attack Chopper, and destroy the vehicle. This method can be repeated to earn $750,000 per aircraft destroyed by continuously retiring and re-registering as a CEO, as the Buzzard's spawn cooldown will be reset.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fRkJ5lNCC0 *One of the fastest ways to score the most amount of money in a small time is destroying Lazers in Fort Zancudo (and any other vehicle there) with the help of another Jet or Helicopter (Explosive MG preferred). This will contribute $750,000 per jet/helicopter destroyed. *If the player is using an aircraft, they should bail out of it in the last 20 seconds making the vehicle explode and add a good amount to the score. This doesn't apply to Personal Vehicles or Aircraft.File Data: AMBC_PERS = Personal vehicles will not be counted for Criminal Damage. Gallery CriminalDamage-GTAO-Screenshot2.jpg|Official screenshot. Criminal_Damage-FreemodeEvent.png|'Criminal Damage' begins. CriminalDamage-GTAO-Win.png|Win screen. External Links *Criminal Damage and other Freemode Events announced on Rockstar Newswire *Game Tips on Rockstar Newswire References Navigation }} Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer in GTA V Category:Freemode Events Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Missions in Freemode Events Update Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online